phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Adyson Sweetwater
is the Fireside Girl who has straight brown hair, green eyes, and a red headband (which sometimes isn't seen in a few episodes.) She wears a sleeveless uniform with a split in the collar and sides at the bottom. She, Isabella, Gretchen, and Milly were the backup singers for Phineas and the Ferb-Tones, as the Ferbettes in "Flop Starz." Immediately following Phineas and Ferb's treehouse fight, as all the Fireside Girls are cheering, Adyson's mouth moves along with the line "Way to go!" in "Tree to Get Ready." In "Interview With a Platypus", she and Milly were explaining television to Isabella's dog, Pinky, unsuccessfully. Adyson, along with most other Fireside Girls, knows about Isabella's desire to marry Phineas. Known Patches * Help Thy Neighbor Patch (About 52 as of "Isabella and the Temple of Sap") * Aquatic Safety Patch ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") * Sewing Patch ("Run Away, Runway") * Tent Pitching Patch ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!") * Marshmallow Patch ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!") * Aeronautic Patch ("De Plane! De Plane!") * Shrimp Net Repair Patch ("That Sinking Feeling") * Passing Through A Semi-Permeable Membrane Patch (possible) * Reckless Disregard for Life and Limb Patch (possible) * All Time Record Patch (6 patches) ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") * Mountain Moving Patch ("Phineas and Ferb-Busters!") * Rodeo Clown Patch ("Robot Rodeo") Background Information *Her first cameo speaking line was in "Tree to Get Ready", while her first true speaking line occurred within "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", where she made a sarcastic comment on the "Help Thy Neighbor" patch. *Her name was revealed in one of Swampy's Correspondence. The first on-screen mention is in Isabella and the Temple of Sap, and her surname was revealed in Fireside Girl Jamboree, and again confirmed in one of Swampy's Correspondence. *She was one of the guitarists with Katie in the new version of The Flying Fishmonger, but only visible for a second. *She was a back-up singer with Gretchen in the song S'winter. *Adyson is based on Jeff "Swampy" Marsh's granddaughter. Talk:Adyson Sweetwater *She used to hold the record for "Most Patches earned in One Day", which was 6. Candace broke her record in "Fireside Girl Jamboree", however, with a massive total of 49 patches, 50 if you count the record patch. *She has a rather sarcastic sense of humour ("Let me guess, the Let's Help Phineas and Ferb patch?"). ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") *She is the only Fireside Girl besides Isabella and Candace to have her surname revealed. *In Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs To You, she is shown to take Isabella's place as troop leader after Isabella leaves with Phineas and Ferb. Appearances *Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror *Flop Starz *The Fast and the Phineas *Raging Bully *It's About Time! *Out of Toon *The Flying Fishmonger *Mom's Birthday *Out to Launch *Jerk De Soleil *Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face! *Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together *Put That Putter Away *Tree to Get Ready *The Ballad of Badbeard *One Good Scare Ought to Do It! *Interview With a Platypus *Tip of the Day *Day of the Living Gelatin *Don't Even Blink *Chez Platypus *Thaddeus and Thor *De Plane! De Plane! *Oh, There You Are, Perry *That Sinking Feeling *At the Car Wash *Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown *Bubble Boys *Isabella and the Temple of Sap (first name revealed) *Fireside Girl Jamboree (surname revealed) *Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! *Candace's Big Day *I Was a Middle Aged Robot *Robot Rodeo *The Lemonade Stand *Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs To You! *Wizard of Odd References Category:Fireside Girls Category:Characters Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Citizens of Danville